


Yours Forever

by DavyWer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer eight years ago Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell had met for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuo per Sempre.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398324) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer). 



> This is the english version of my work:"Tuo per sempre". I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I tried my best to translate.  
> Hope u'll like the effort :) ty for reading it.
> 
> \------  
> Wrote for fun.Not sale or rent.

YOURS  FOREVER.

 

The summer eight years ago Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell had met for the first time.

 

Renly remembered when his father approached him and told him that a child of the house Tyrell, would have added to their family. Renly had expected that day forward, he could not wait to have a playmate.

 

Between him and his brothers there was too much age difference. They had no time to play with him, although Robert, the eldest, loved to take the boy with him on hunt, still unknown to the father.

  
The military training and strategy sessions to which his brothers took part, not interested him, at least not yet. A normal thing for a child of ten years.

 

                                                                                                 -----------------

 

Renly was looking at, out the window of his room, the group of five knights who had arrived.

 

However, was the little figure more to attract his attention. He rode a magnificent specimen of a black stallion, whose seat was finely crafted. He immediately understood that he was Loras Tyrell. One of the knights wore a banner that proved him right.

 

At the same moment, the young man looked up and smiled at him. Renly embarrassed quickly broke away from the window, only to tumble out of bed. Fortunately he had not done anything to himself and no one had seen, he had behaved in a manner not appropriate to a son of Lord.

 

Renly had reached the room where his father had been made to accommodate the knights and the young Tyrell. Lord Baratheon called close to himself the son and began with the presentations.

 

“ Son let me introduce to you the youngest children of  house Tyrell, you have a couple of years of difference, from now on he will be part of our family, his father sent him from us as a sign of  the great friendship and respect that binds our two houses.”

 

Renly looked at the young face and studied his beauty. Curly blond hair on his shoulders, two large and bright green eyes staring at him with curiosity and beautiful pink lips were curved into a smile. There were no doubts that passed a few years, what now was a child, would become a wonderful young man, one of which women fall in love and men feel envy and jealousy.

 

“Nice to meet you, I am Renly Baratheon” saying that he had placed his right hand towards him.

 

“I am Loras Tyrell of House Tyrell and will be happy to be your friend.” Loras had stretched his hand close to his. At that moment, a smile appeared on the face of Renly, lighting his blue eyes, and Loras had thought that the little boy, who at first glance had seemed a little distant, in reality was just shy. He decided that he would have stood by until the other one wanted.

 

                                                                                                            ----------------

 

It was still summer when the two boys went from friendship to love.

 

Loras loved watching Renly reading, reading was a passion that united them. They spent most of the time in the garden surrounding the castle walls. Renly read and Loras lying in the grass watching him, from time to time Renly commented aloud what he had read and Loras gave his opinion.

 

When he was not with his best friend, Loras trained in the use of the sword and had achieved excellent results, the teacher of weapons was proud of him and made him train with the big boys. Sometimes Renly went to assist and Loras, feeling his gaze, was urged to show his best.

 

After he had defeated an opponent, he turned increasingly towards Renly and smiled proudly.

 

Renly loved to watch him while he was training, he had not ever been interested in the fight, but he could not look away from everything that had to do with Loras.

 

It was for the same reason, when they were in the same room, albeit distant, he always knew where the other was exactly.

 

The time of childhood had run its course and the two boys had entered puberty in a few years now. Yet none of them had even slept with a woman. If for Renly, Loras blamed the timidity, for himself did not use the same excuse. He had long been understood to be attracted to men, and especially by one of them, his best friend.

 

He didn’t have the courage to declare to him his feelings and risk losing their friendship, although he suffered every time a girl approached Renly and began to flirt with him. It was in those moments that his jealousy threatened to reveal to the world what he really felt for him. He felt bad because was afraid that Renly would have despised and dismissed him.

 

It was a thought that could not withstand.

 

He had decided to forget what he felt, to destroy that part of himself that wanted his best friend and to find a new love interest.

 

                                                                                                  ---------------

 

Loras had noticed the way Tirus, the squire of Lord Baratheon, stared at him whenever he passed him, was the same look that he spoke to Renly when he did not seem to notice.

 

It was a look of lust, the eyes of a man who wanted the body of the other one. But for Loras was not just sex, he loved Renly.

 

Tirus was in stable brushing the mane of the horse of his master, when he realized that Loras was entering .

 

“Good morning  Sir. Tyrell, can I help you? “His eyes were eyeing him, and Loras was embarrassed, what he thought, how could he meet that man and throw himself in his arms?!.

 

He was so young and inexperienced and felt deeply uncomfortable, all the determination that had guided his steps up to there had disappeared.

 

Fortunately for him, Tirus was not inexperienced or shy. The man had noticed how, at his request, the boy was blushing.

 

He stepped forward, turning  so as to be face to face and repeated the same question. Loras raises his head and answered.

 

“I’d like to spend some time with you… _alone_ ” he used all the courage possible to formulate his response, and hoped that to his interlocutor the answer was clear as it was in his head.

 

Tirus did not know what  had urged the young to go to him, but certainly would not have missed that opportunity. He had been interested in him from the first moment he had seen him.

 

He always saw the boy with the youngest son of Lord Baratheon and had noticed how he looked at Renly.

 

Over the years, Loras had become even more beautiful and Tirus wanted that beauty, desired the body beneath it. Wanted to see which face would make the young Tyrell sensing a man who penetrated him for the first time.

 

He pushed the young against the nearest wall and held his hands still with his.

 

Loras was shaking with fear and Tirus could not think clearly anymore. He was not to give him time to think and decide that he was not the man who wanted.

 

The man rubbed his groin against the boy. Loras could hear the erection of the man who was touching him, his lips rested hotly on his neck, leaving drops of saliva on the skin.

 

He was petrified and did not know what to do, he had been wanting all this, but now he was afraid, he did not like the way that the man was touching him.

 

“Your skin is so delicate and soft, some women for sure feel envious.” The man had free his right hand and began to slip it under the shirt of the boy, stroking his chest and standing on his right nipple massaging it, then move to the left and, after a few moments, to continue his descent down.

 

Loras was disgusted, with his free hand tried to stop him. The other hand was useless, because Tirus  was clutching his wrist, which began to ache.

 

Tirus stopped just a moment to watch the handsome young face streaked with a few tears. Loras could see the madness in his eyes, but he didn’t have the courage to call for help, what the man was doing was his fault, and would have suffered the consequences.

 

The squire moved his shaven face towards the beardless young to kiss him. Loras turned his head to the left to avoid it.

 

“Leave him immediately or I’ll kill you”.

 

                                                                                                    -------------------

 

Renly had finished his history lesson with his teacher and was looking forward to see the military training of Loras. He had to admit that his friend was really good at the use of the sword and sometimes felt a certain envy toward him. In fact he was not so good as him and hoped to never have to test those skills on a real battlefield.

 

He had arrived in the training field and yet there was no trace of Loras, his friend did not seem to be there. This was confirmed by the master of weapons.

 

He could not understand where he went, he was not used to skip a sword lesson.

 

Renly entered in the castle and began to ask the servants if they saw Loras, no one knew where he was, had almost lost hope when a maid came.

 

“Master, few minutes ago I saw Sir. Tyrell go to the stable .. I think he is still there”. Renly thanked the woman and ran out heading toward the building.

 

What he saw, as soon exceeded the threshold, froze his blood. He Instinctively laid his right hand on the hilt of the sword.

 

“The son of a Lord must always be armed…Nobles are full of enemies”. These were the words which his father had addressed a few years before. Now Renly was seeing  his biggest enemy.

 

“Leave him immediately or I’ll kill you”. Renly could not control his anger, he saw that man and the way he was touching _his_ Loras and the one thing he was able to think, were the ways in which he was going to kill him.

 

The man as soon as realized Renly was here immediately left Loras wrist and went away from him, kneeling before the son of his master.

“Please my Lord don’t kill me, I’d never touch Sir Tyrell without his consent, ple—“

 

“I don’t want to hear more from your mouth, you better not talk if you still want to have a tongue.”

 

Renly was furious, his gaze fell on the face streaked by tears of his friend. The hand that held the hilt of the sword was reddening, such was the force he was exerting on the object .

 

“Renly please let him go, is my fault… I have provoked him knowing what he felt for me.” Renly could not believe those words, how could Loras want that man to touch him, and especially if he wanted why was crying?!

 

“Tirus is better that you go, I want you to leave this place before sunset, when I get back if I’ll find you still here I will kill you.” The man did not need to repeat twice, mounted his horse and galloped out from the stable without looking back.

 

Renly took Loras for the left wrist and dragged him towards the road back to the castle. Loras did not know what to say, the only thing he could do was follow his friend and try to keep his pace.

 

Renly stopped only once crossed the threshold of his bedroom. Left his wrist, headed for the door and locked it.

 

                                                                                                       -------------------

 

Loras had wanted many times to be in the bedroom of his friend, but certainly not in those conditions, he could see that Renly was angry. His behavior had disappointed him, Loras knew it, his friend could not even look at him.

 

“Renly  I’m sorry, if someone came to your place, I would have embarrassed the House of Baratheon.” Renly looked up and stared at him, the disappointment had left the place back to anger. 

 

“Maybe this is your problem?! Do you think that not being seen by anyone would have changed things?! Loras Tell me if you liked so much what Tirus was doing, why were you crying? TELL ME”. Renly took a glass from the nearby table and threw it in the fireplace.

 

Loras leaped up, he had never seen him so furious. He was afraid to speak, did not want to miss again the words and force him to a new attack of wrath.

 

“Since how long goes on all this?! For how many men did you spread your legs and put on the knees?”.

 

“I’ve never—“ he didn’t have time to finish the sentence Renly took him and threw  forcefully on the bed, his back resting on the mattress.

 

“Well, if everyone is the same for you, I believe that even I today will enjoy of your body. Come on Loras show me how a man can become a whore.” Saying that Renly took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, moments later did the same for Loras.

 

Loras stared at him incredulously, despite the harshness of his words Renly had eyes full of tears, it was then that he understood he was a stupid.

 

Gently stood up on his elbows, now their faces were close. With his right hand wiped the tears of Renly.

 

“I’m still a virgin..” in saying the truth, had become red for the embarrassment, but nothing would stop him from express his feelings, not now that Renly had shown his. “ I have always wanted one man, but I thought he would see me only as a friend…that man is you Renly.”

 

Renly listened carefully to the words of Loras. Feeling that he was still a virgin had lightened his heart, and know that he was the man who he loved, had brought his pulse dangerously high.

 

                                                                                                  ------------------------

 

Their first kiss was sweet and tender, but the third already started to gain proficiency. Their tongues mingled and separated to form the most intricate geometric designs.

Their lips parted only to allow the two boys to get rid of the remaining clothes.

 

Renly gently forced Loras on the back, and started to kiss his chest, up to put his lips around the left nipple and suck it, then doing the same with the right.

 

Loras had not felt anything but pleasure, Renly touch made him feel loved, the gently way of caressing and kissing was completely different from that of Tirus. Renly loved him.

 

His voice seemed to have a life of its own. Every time he touched him, Loras could not hold back the moans of pleasure.

 

Renly ’s erection was resting gently against his, every time the young man came up to kiss him on the mouth. Even the young Baratheon made sounds of pleasure. Loras extended his right hand up to place it between their chests, closing it around their penises.

 

He Began to move the hand up and down, first at a slow pace then ever more quickly until Renly adapted to the movement with his hips.

 

“Oh my god Loras..”

 

“Renly… aha”

 

The first to come was Renly and shortly after Loras followed him.

 

The sperm was scattered over the chests of the guys with a powerful shot and had joined their fluids.

 

Loras stretched his fingers on the liquid and started playing it. A mischievous smile through the lips of Renly, who took one of the stained fingers of Loras in his mouth and started to lick.

 

The beauty of being young is the resistance that the body shows in the games of love, strength that a boy of sixteen and one of eighteen, have by nature.

 

Renly passed the fingers on the white matter, then gently widened Loras legs up to show the secret entrance, than ever man had used.

 

Gently began to enter a wet finger to the inside of the hole and calmly started to push more and more deeply. Loras clenched his fists on the sheets, what he felt was a sweet pain.

 

“You’re so tight…” after a few moments Renly decided that he could try to insert a second finger.

 

After few minutes, during which both had regained their erections, Renly decided that the fingers had to be replaced by his penis.

 

The only thing Loras wanted to feel was Renly inside him.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you .. “ Loras spread his legs even more to help Renly to enter. At begins he only felt pleasure and intense heat, but as Renly penetrated him, even some pain started to make its way into his body. However Loras did not want him to stop. He wrapped his legs around Renly waist getting him closer.

 

Now, the penis was full inside him. Was stroking his prostate.

 

“Renly please don’t stop keep going.. yes here.. Oh my god aha” apparently in his pilgrimage, the penis of Renly must have found the point of maximum pleasure of Loras.

 

Their bodies moved at unison, the room was full of their moans and smell of sex.

 

Two naked bodies perfect receding and approaching in complete harmony, and never separate. Their mouths together in a passionate kiss without end.

 

This time Loras was the first to come, followed closely by Renly who filled his ass with his sperm. Loras felt wet and sticky inside, and he was sure that was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

After a last movement Renly pulled out  his penis from Loras and lied on the mattress, then settling on his left side, to be able to lie beside him. The eyes of one staring at the other. The first to speak was the young Baratheon.

 

“Nobody will ever be able to see you like I have seen you now… Swear!”

 

“Nobody, ever.” Loras hadn’t find any difficulty in the promise, he wanted only Renly and no one else. “ _Mine_ forever? “

 

“ _Yours_ forever” even Renly hadn’t find hard that promise. From the first day that they had met, his heart had only room for _one_ _love_.


End file.
